2 Years Later
by RosaConnor12
Summary: 2 years after Isabelle and Tom marry and big things will happen. Ok not a good summery but the story would be better once you read the first one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! After such a long time and a slight reminder from Wizards N Dragons Realm. Here is the sequel to Voldemort's TrueMate!**

 **I'm also going to do a quick shout out to Wizards N Dragons Realm because they reminded of the promise I made when I first finished the story. I also want to thank those that did favorite and follow me it does mean a lot to me. Anyway onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **BPOV**

 **2 years passed since I found out I was having a baby, since I'm a vampire the pregnancy took longer than the normal nine months because the female body for vampires do not change. With each passing day I feel that it will soon be time to give birth and Tom has been a little more protective of me since I finally told him and our family about the baby.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **We were all sitting down eating dinner or in my case just drinking some blood when I finally had the courage to stand up and clear my throat. Once it was silent I looked around at everyone of my friends and family.**_

" _ **I have some big news and I just hope all of you stay quiet when I tell you." I said and I got a lot of nods and 'yes ma'am'. Once, I was satisfied I waited and looked at everyone,**_

" _ **I'm pregnant" I simply said and I heard two thumps and when I looked I saw that daddy was laying on the floor and when I looked around again I saw Tom on the floor. Of course with Tom not wanting to seem weak I just grabbed him and ran at vampire speed to our bed chambers. When Tom finally woke up he was a stuttering mess and I would've laughed if I wasn't concern for his wellbeing.**_

" _ **I'm going to be a father?" Tom finally asked and I giggled a tiny bit and nodded. After a few moments I felt Tom shift beside me and pick me up and he just kept saying he was going to be a daddy.**_

 _ **End flashback**_

 **I giggled at the memory and I was just content with just watching Tom running around like a crazy person just so he could make sure everything is perfect for the baby for when he or she finally arrives. I was watching a movie when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I growled out in pain and in a flash Jasper was in front of me.**

" **Bells, is everything alright?" Jasper asked but I glared at him mentally asking, 'does it look like I'm ok?'**

" **Right, you're not ok, sorry." Jasper said sheepishly. I was going to reply when I felt more pain.**

" **Get me to the hospital wing and send for Tom." I said through clench teeth. Jasper nodded and carefully picked me up and ran at vampire speed to the hospital wing and I saw Narcissa there. She turned around when she heard the doors bang open and saw Jasper holding me.**

" **What happened?" Narcissa asked as she came towards us.**

" **Labor I think the pain keeps getting worse" Jasper answered for me due to him using his power on me to keep me tired and relaxed while the contractions come closer together.**

" **Set her down here" Narcissa said and Jasper did as he was told.**

" **Tom" I managed to say before I screamed out.**

" **Don't worry, I will go and get him personally" I heard Jasper tell me.**

" **Just hurry the fuck up" I said. With that Jasper left the room and it was ten minutes later when they both came back into the room. Tom came rushing to my side as soon as he saw it was me.**

" **How are you?" Tom asked concern.**

" **I'm doing alright" I said. Soon Narcissa was seeing how everything was going and told me that I'm already halfway dilated. Tom and Jasper was keeping me busy and my mind away from all of the pain.**

 **-7hrs later-**

 **Seven hours later and I'm finally about to give birth to my first and maybe last baby.**

" **It's almost time my Lady" Narcissa said. I just groaned in response, just two minutes later I felt the need to push. Narcissa came over and said to start pushing on a count of three,**

" **One, two, three, now push" she said and I did as I was told. I kept pushing until there were cries that filled a room.**

" **Congrats, it's a little girl!" I smiled over at Tom and then I felt more pain.**

" **Need to push again" I said. Narcissa handed my little girl to Jasper and came over when I started to push again. I kept pushing until more cries filled the room,**

" **It's another little girl" Narcissa said.**

" **What shall we name them?" Tom asked me. Jasper handed me my first born daughter, she had my brown hair, blue eyes, a small button nose, and little pink lips. I smiled down at her and I said,**

" **Rose Diana Riddle" Rose cooed when I talked and I held her tiny hand. About five minutes after Jasper handed our second daughter to Tom.**

" **Mary Elizabeth Riddle" Tom said. I kissed his cheek and I looked at Mary, she had Tom's very dark brown hair, my old chocolate brown eyes, and she had a more rounded nose like Tom's and my pouty lips. I cooed at Mary and she smiled at me and her little hand reached out to me. I took her hand and saw what she saw in my womb.**

" **Mary has a vampire gift" I said to Tom. Tom nodded in acknowledgment but otherwise was too busy trying to get Rose to look at him.**

" **Alright time for Isabelle to get some blood into her while the babies sleep. I will be here at all times making sure nothing happens." Narcissa said and as soon as she mentioned blood my throat began to burn and Jasper sensing the thirst dragged me out of the room and out of the manor so I could hunt.**

 **So, here is the sequel to Voldemort's TrueMate, if you have not read it I would go and do that because you'll get lost while reading this. Anyway, review, pm me, favorite, and follow! Until next update! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so Summer will be here and I hope to update all my stories as much as possible especially before I leave to go to a summer came on June 24.**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **YunaNeko**

 **.7334**

 **aliceroscullen19**

 **Vampire and iauyasha lover 13**

 **fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night**

 **Rosie loves jasper**

 **Thank you guys for your support and I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight only Bella and Tom's daughters since Tom wouldn't usually have kids.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **TPOV**

 **After Jasper dragged my wife out of the room to go hunt I took my daughters and put them in the nursery. As I was leaving I saw that Harry and Draco was down the hall with their son, Tyler. I started to walk towards the throne room to have a meeting with the inner circle. When I made it to the throne room I saw that all of my trusted was already here,**

" **I called you here to get updates on the reconstruction and to give you some news when Isabelle comes back from her hunt." I said as I made it up to the platform base. Twenty minutes of listening to Bellatrix going on about how she and her husband plans on opening their own store that sells dark and grey artifacts. About time Isabelle came back I was about to throw a hex at Bellatrix.**

" **Ahhhh, Isabelle should we tell everyone the good news?" I asked her.**

" **Yes" She simply said while eying everyone. I waited for a bit to build up tension and I grabbed Isa's hand.**

" **Our two daughters were born today and I'm proud to say that they will be welcomed into this family with open arms." I said with a proudness in my voice.**

" **What are their names?" Fenrir Greyback asked. Isabelle answered this one with a smile on her face,**

" **The eldest is named Rose Diana Riddle and her sister is named Mary Elizabeth Riddle." I held Isabelle close to me. I looked towards Severus and Rosalie,**

" **Severus and Rose you can come and see them after the meeting. " I said to them. They bowed with grateful smiles to show they wanted to see them.**

 **?POV**

 **I was talking with the twins when an owl flew into my apartment and held out it's leg. I unwrapped the letter and gave the owl some water. I saw that the letter was from Gringotts. I opened it and read the letter, I turned to the twins and said,**

" **Our family is dead but us and Charlie."**

" **Finally, let's go to the bank and see what all needs done now." I said to them after it was silent for a while.**

" **Ok" and with that we left.**

 **BPOV**

 **After the meeting was over I went to my parents and grabbed their arms and pulled them to the nursery. When we got there Harry was there holding Rose,**

" **Hey Harry" I said as I walked in.**

" **Hey, sorry I heard her crying and came and held her" he explained.**

" **No need to explain, why didn't I hear her though?" I asked.**

" **Maybe because you were out hunting and Tom is still human" Dad said. I nodded to him in thought. I smiled at my babies and picked up Mary and handed her to Rosalie.**

" **They are so beautiful" Rosalie said as she cooed to Mary.**

" **Yes they are and they are a perfect mix of me and Tom." I said. My dad smiled and agreed with me. Soon Harry handed my dad Rose and left to go and find Draco, I just rolled my eyes at his back because he can't seem to stay away from Draco or Tyler for very long. Once the babies fell back to sleep we put them in their cribs and left the room and did our own thing for the rest of the day.**

 **TPOV**

 **I was in my office when someone knocked on the door.**

" **Enter" I said. When I looked up I saw it was Harry and motioned for him to sit down.**

" **Tom, I was wondering if I could bring some of my trusted friends here?" I thought on his request and decided to wait and talk with Isa.**

" **Let me ask Isa because with the girls being newborns still we don't want nothing to happen and since this is also her manore she should be included into the decision as well." Harry nodded and said,**

" **I understand just let me know so, I can owl them and give them a meeting place." I nodded and with that Harry left my office. I stayed into my office well into the night doing some paperwork when Isa came in looking tired.**

" **Tom, why are you still in here?" She asked.**

" **I had a lot of paperwork and I wanted to get most of it done." I told her. Isa rolled her eyes and sat at the edge of my desk.**

" **Well I know for sure you need sleep to come on and you can continue working tomorrow." I debated but I know she right so I sighed and got up. Once in our chambers I went to get my night clothes on and I told Isa what Harry wanted.**

" **Well, I would like to meet them before officially saying they could stay here." She said.**

" **Ok, we will let Harry know so he can choose a date" and with that I kissed Isa goodnight and fell asleep.**

 **Hey guys, so I know this chapter is probably short and that's because I'm hoping to get chapter 3 up once a few things have been sorted out. Anyway, I want you guys to give me ideas on who the future pairings should be especially since Rose and Mary are half vampire and half witch. Also, I'm going to slowly bring in some of Harry's trusted who went into hiding during the war. Not all of the light was truly light just a little hint. Anyway, review, follow, and favorite and I will try and give a shout out to those who do. Thanks for the continuing support and patients. Until next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so not a lot of things to say but I just want everyone to know that they can give me ideas on pairings and if anyone wants to bring in certain characters of their own. I also want to say thank you to -Knife because when I last updated I accidentally reposted chapter 1 instead of 2 until she told me about it.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **-Knife**

 **Destineyofme**

 **yuukiUchiha 16**

 **.1304**

 **The Crimson Killer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter only Tom's and Isabelle's daughters**

 **Chapter 3**

 **HPOV**

 **After Tom and Isabelle gave me permission to write to my trusted to let them know what's going on. I went to my and Draco's room and went over to the desk in the corner as I got a piece of parchment out along with a quill.**

 _ **Bill, Charlie, and Twins,**_

 _ **I have spoken to both Tom and Isabelle and they want to meet you before allowing you to stay with us. Let me know the best place, date, and time to meet you guys and let Neville know as well.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Hadrian James Malfoy**_

 **After I reread the letter I called for Hedwig and had her send it to the older Weasleys. Now it's time to go and find Draco so we can plan Lucius's birthday that is coming up and Draco wanted to do something very special for him. I finally found my husband in the garden with our son.**

" **Hey, want to get started on the party plans?" I asked him.**

" **Yea, let's put Tyler down first and then start planning." Draco said. I picked up Tyler and carried him to his room while Draco went to find his notebook with the party plans in them.**

" **Sweet dreams my son, I love you" I said once I laid Tyler down for his nap. Once I was sure that Tyler was fast asleep I met Draco in the hall and we walked down to the sitting room to start planning.**

" **How are we going to pull this off? You know he's a Slytherin through and through." I said to Draco as he laid everything out.**

" **We just have to plan and get Severus and mum to keep him busy on his birthday while we set up." Draco answered with excitement linking into his voice.**

" **Ok, how old will he be turning?" I asked.**

" **49, but he hates to know he's getting old. I try to tease him every chance I get and run before he gets his wand out." Draco said snickering. I laughed because I've seen Draco running through the manor hiding from Lucius.**

" **So color scheme will be dark green with blue since they are his favorite colors." Draco said and with that we planned the party for almost two hours. Once Draco was satisfied with all of his plans he made sure the elves knew what was going on and had them start planning all the food and desserts.**

" **Well I'm going to go and get Tyler from Isabelle because I know she would have him by now." I said to Draco.**

" **Ok, see you at dinner" I leaned down and kissed him.**

" **Ok" I said and left to go find Isabelle and my son. After looking all over the manor for Isabelle I finally found her in Tom's office with the kids.**

" **Hello Isabelle" I said.**

" **Hello, did you send out your note?" she asked.**

" **Yes I did and how was Tyler?" I asked.**

" **A gem he loves playing with the twins and laughing a lot." I smiled at my son and he looked up and held his arms to me.**

" **Mama" Tyler said.**

" **Hey there my son, did you have fun?" I asked. Tyler just clapped his hands.**

" **I'll let you know when they reply back hopefully by the end of the day I should get word from them." I told her.**

" **Good, now go get ready dinner should be served soon" I saluted Isabelle and left to go get cleaned up.**

 **BPOV**

 **After leaving Gringotts with my brothers and went back to my flat in London a snowy white owl was waiting for us.**

" **Hedwig!" The twins shouted. Hedwig hooted and flew over to them and held out her leg, Fred took the note off of her leg and Charlie went to get water and food for her. Fred read the parchment and yelled with excitement.**

" **What?" I asked.**

" **Harry wrote to us saying that the Dark Lord and Queen would like to meet with us. They are even letting us choose a day, time, and place." Fred said. I nodded and looked at Charlie and George.**

" **What do you think?" I asked.**

" **I say in two days time, does it say anything else?" Charlie asked.**

" **Just to see if Neville wants to come along as well." Fred answered.**

" **Write to Neville and I'll write to Harry and say three days time just in case." I said. Fred nodded and ran to do what he needed to do while I went to find some parchment so I could write my letter to Harry. Once I wrote out what I had to say I tied to letter to Hedwig and so did Fred and told her where to take the letters and so see her soon. Hedwig hooted and flew out the open window.**

" **Now to plan some more pranks for our store" George said. I sighed and left them to their thing and went to my room to get ready for bed.**

" **Good night boys" I said when I went grab a water and go to my room.**

" **Night Bill" I heard through the door. With That I went to my bed and peeled back the covers and crawled into bed to get some much needed sleep.**

 **Heys guys so that's that for this chapter and I know this is slow but I'm hoping to pick up soon. Anyway in the future I plan on starting a new story but that won't happen for a while but until then I plan on updating all of my other stories. Follow, favorite, review, and pm me. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So here's another update on 2 years later and at the end of this chapter I will like to know everyone's thoughts but until then here's some shoutouts:

Linglina128

LightIvy

vampire and inuyasha lover 13

Triss22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter only Bella and Tom's daughters

Chapter 4

 **NPOV**

 **I was in the greenhouse when an owl came to me with a letter on his leg. I was curious on who it could be from since I haven't heard from Harry or Draco since their wedding and finding out they had something come up and won't say a word on it. I gave the owl some treats and unrolled the letter,**

' _Neville,_

 _It's the eldest Weasleys, we wanted to tell you we got a letter from Harry and he said that it's time to meet up and talk. We are going tomorrow to meet him and see what's going on and why we had to still pretend to be on the Light's side. Also bring along that beautiful wife of yours Harry still doesn't know your married._

 _See ya tomorrow,_

 _Bill, Charlie, Fred and George_

 **When I was walking out of the greenhouse I see my wife coming towards me with a smile on her face. When she came closer to me I grabbed her arm and spun her around to hold her to my chest.**

" **You know my love we will finally get so see Harry again and see what has happened in the last 2 ½ years since we last saw him." I tell her and she giggled,**

" **I know dear but he will be thrilled to see us together anyway he always wanted us together." my wife said to me. I smiled down at her and kissed her lips and begged to be inside her mouth. Once she granted me access to her mouth I deepened the kiss and I started to get hard and so I apperated us to our room and banished our clothes.**

 **HPOV**

 **Next Day**

 **Today we are meeting with all of my friends and allies in hopes that they will come to live in Riddle Manor with me or go to Potter Manor if they don't want to live here but agree with the changes that Tom and Belle are putting in effect. I sighed for what seemed like a hundred times today and went to grab Draco so we could leave.**

" **Dragon, we need to go and meet everyone now" I told him once he finished telling Tyler that we will be back and not to worry.**

" **Ok Harry, I'm ready" Draco said to me. I smiled at him and kissed Tyler on the head telling him to be good and maybe play with Diana and Rose. Once everything was set we left to go meet everyone and I didn't even realize I was gonna get a surprise of my life when I saw Neville come along with Luna. I looked at them both and then smiled,**

" **Finally, I see you two are now married and by the looks of it you both are glowing with happiness" I said to them. Neville smiled and hugged me,**

" **Yea, we are and I'm proud that you are able to know now that you've finally reached out to us. So, what happened in the last two years?" Neville asked me after I hugged Luna,**

" **Wait till the others get here and then we will go to Potter Manor and talk." I told them and they nodded. Draco and Neville was catching up while I was talking to Luna when Bill and his brothers came into view.**

" **Wonderful for you guys to join us" I told them in mock annoyance, they looked at the twins and pushed them towards us.**

" **They are the reason that we are late, they decided to pull a last minute prank on Charlie and it took me using almost all of the spells I knew to reverse it." Bill told me. I looked at the twins and looked everywhere but me, I sighed and just grabbed everyone and went to Potter Manor. Once I explained to them about Isabelle, Tom, and their daughters along with my son I let them all think over what they just heard.**

" **So, pretty much what your saying is Tom is a Dark Lord but nice and Dumbledore is the one that needs to die?" Neville asked.**

" **Yes, and also you would need to kill anyone that wouldn't like the change we are trying to bring." I told them. Bill looked at everyone and then turned to me and stood up and bowed,**

" **I'd be honored to follow the change you have described and can't wait to meet the famous Dark Lord and now wife and daughters." Bill said. After that everyone else pledged their allegiance and I smiled at them.**

" **Well it's late and I really don't want to disturb the others at the manor so why don't we stay here for tonight and I will then take us all to Tom and Isabelle." I tell everyone and then showed them to their rooms. Once everyone was settled me and Draco went to our room to get ready for bed and hope that everything goes well in the morning with everyone.**

Hey ya'll so that it for this chapter and here's my idea but may not go into effect for a while yet. Who would love a badass Bella who works with dinosaurs? I'm not talking about just the fossils and bones but if they were alive? Think of it as Twilight in Jurassic World/Park. Let me know what you think and I will make it happen if that is something you will read. Review, pm, follow, or favorite me. Until next update!


End file.
